Memories
by Jenn222
Summary: That's why their love is eternal. Why it's like a never-ending maze or a fire that burns forever because memories and love always win, they always triumph. Lily tells a story A L/J one shot. R&R


**I love Lily and James so I've done a ton of song fics for them, and if you like this story check 'em out. Please?**

****DISCLAIMER: I dont own anything but the plot**

**Read. Enjoy. Review?**

**Thanks.**

**EDITED VERSION******

* * *

><p><strong>Memories<strong>

Lily Evans always saw the good in everyone. She was responsible, nice, and caring, and was always helping younger students. She enjoyed causing sad people to become happy again. These were all the things that attracted James Potter to her, that and the fact she was fairly pretty.

Once James found Lily sitting in an empty classroom with a small girl, who was crying. Lily patted the girl on the back and whispered helpful words, James saw the girl give Lily a hug and thank her, then skip off.

"What was she so upset about?" Lily jumped and turned to see James standing looking at her interested, as if he really cared.

"A boy was teasing her."

"And what did you tell her?"

"I said that usually boys teased girls if they liked them."

"Oh?" James grinned, thinking of when he'd first realized his liking of Lily.

* * *

><p><em>"Hey tomato head isn't there anything to stop your hair from being so bright. It's blinding us!" Lily Evans turned and faced the mean boy with messy hair, looking quite shocked. No one from her own house had been so rude to her before! <em>

_"Excuse me?"_

_"I asked if you could tone your hair color down. You're supposed to be smart right? You probably know a spell or two to fix it." He smirked at her astonished face, although he was really thinking he'd never want her to change her hair. He loved it; it made her unique, not like any of the other giggling girls. Of course being an eleven year old boy he had no clue how to deal with such feelings._

* * *

><p>"Yeah, She asked me how I knew that." Lily smiled slightly.<p>

"What did you say?" James grinned at her.

"I told her a story about a boy who never left me alone, and would tease me all the time. Until one day he asked me out. From then on he asked me out everyday, multiple times a day!"

"Hmm, this boy sounds rather charming and stubborn and maybe a bit annoying."

"All of the above." Lily grinned.

* * *

><p><em>"Oi Evans, go out with me?" The scrawny, messy-haired boy called at the fiery red head. He flashed her a charming grin hoping that would encourage the red-head to say yes.<em>

_"For the millionth time Potter no. Never." Lily sighed rather annoyed._

_"Ah, well maybe next time Evans?" She starred at him shocked._

_"You just don't know when to stop, do you Potter?"_

_"I know when I should stop but I also know that I won't. You see Evans I'm a bit persistent." James winked at her, then with a wave walked off. Lily couldn't help but blush. James was cute, and charming but he was also an annoying bullying toe rag._

* * *

><p>"Well how did you deal with this boy Lily?" James grinned even wider.<p>

"I ignored him, shot down each of his date requests and I even screamed at him sometimes."

* * *

><p><em>"POTTER!" An angry red head stormed down the girl dormitory stairs.<em>

_"Yes Evans" James replied cheekily._

_"How dare you." She screeched. "How dare you go into my dorm and change all my clothes red!" Lily's face was now a flaming red to match both her robes and hair._

_"I thought it would match your hair." James says meekly._

_"ARGH! I am going to. Kill. You. You have five seconds to run." She stated calmer by the last second._

_"Oh, come on Evans don't…"_

_"Five."_

_"It was just a jok-"_

_"Four."_

_"Evans, I-"_

_"Three."_

_"James. Run." Sirius Black advised._

_"TWO!" And at that James sped as fast as he could out of the common room._

_"ONE!" Lily sprinted after him, wand held high._

* * *

><p>"Then what happened with this boy Evans?"<p>

"Then he began to mature. Instead of shouting at me across the room he'd talk calmly to my face and he took a break in asking me out. He even became Head Boy."

"Really?" James asked, faking astonishment.

* * *

><p><em>"Hey Lily, I was wondering when and where we should talk about Head duties?" He politely questioned her. Lily stood there, standing, mouth gaping, shocked. James Potter polite? "Lily?"<em>

_"Huh? Oh uh, after dinner in the library." Lily blinked surprised still._

_"Okay. See you then." James waved a good bye and walked off with his friends. Lily was baffled. He hadn't even asked her out!_

* * *

><p>"It's true. He stopped being a major prat. We actually became friends, close friends."<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Lily, what did you get on your potions essay?"<em>

_"An O. You?_

_"An A. How can you do so good? None of it makes sense." James groaned._

_"Here let me show you, it's much easier if you actually understand the concept of potion making." Lily pulled James to a seat at the table in the Head's Common Room and they discussed the importance and techniques of potion making very late._

_"Wow, look at the time, it's so late!"_

_"Yeah. Thanks Lily, you helped me so much. I think I understand it so much better now." James grinned. "See you tomorrow. Night."_

_"G'night James." Lily grinned._

* * *

><p>"Major prat?" Lily ignored James and continued with her story.<p>

"Even his friends became my friends."

* * *

><p><em>"Lily, could you do me a big favor." James pleaded.<em>

_"Sure," Lily agreed willingly with a smile. "What do you need?"_

_"Well Sirius and Peter are sick." James began. "They caught something and I don't know how to help them, and I promised some first years I'd help them in Transfiguration…" James looked at her with pleading eyes._

_"Yeah, I can take care of them. Where's Remus?"_

_"Moony has a date," James grinned. "And he's already left. I don't want to interrupt it, he… doesn't date much because of, well you know." Lily did know. Poor Remus thought that dating any girl would put them in danger because of his condition. Remus' friends thought he was ridiculous but couldn't change his mind._

_"Alright." Lily smiled kindly at James. "I'll take care of the boys. I hope Remus enjoys his date and you better teach those children something worthwhile. Not how to set off dung bombs." Lily gave him a fake stern expression before she turned and walked up the boys' staircase._

_"Hullo boys." She said gently._

_"Evans." Sirius said weakly, trying to smile, but ending up having a coughing fit. Lily looked at him sympathetically. Peter sneezed and groaned._

_"Are you hungry?" She asked gently. Both boys nodded carefully. She told them to wait and she'd be right back. True to her word she came back ten minutes later with bowls of soup. "Here you are. Now how about I tell you boys a story?"_

_Lily's father had always told her stories when she was sick so she decided to tell the boys one. Stories could cure anything or at least cause the person suffering to be distracted._

_She began her story, a tale of marauding pirates chasing after princesses and treasure, causing mayhem and dueling. When she was done both boys looked a bit better although still sniffling._

_"Thanks, Evans. You can really tell a story." Sirius grinned at her._

_"Would you tell another one?" Peter asked meekly. Lily grinned._

_"Sure."_

* * *

><p>"And…" James prompted her to continue.<p>

"And finally this boy asked me out again, except this time I said yes."

* * *

><p><em>"Hey Lily, c-can I talk to you, please." This was something Lily Evans never thought she'd ever see, a nervous James Potter.<em>

_"Yeah sure James, what's up?" She asked, looking hopeful.  
>"Well, I know we've become friends and I'm glad we have, really I am. I love how close we've gotten but…" He trailed off, not sure how to continue. It turned out he didn't have to because Lily finished for him.<em>

_"But not close enough?"_

_"Wha…uh yeah."_

_"So…" Lily prompted, causing James to stare at her shocked._

_"Well, I- Uh I still really like you Lily. And I wanted to know, if it's possible you may like me too. More then in a friend way."_

_"Yes."_

_"It's okay if you don't, I'd understand but if you did-"_

_"Yes James. Yes."_

_"We could go to Hogsmeade and if not, I hope we can still be friends…" James rambled on. So Lily did the only thing she could think to shut him up. She kissed him. At first he was too shocked to respond but that changed quickly and soon he was kissing her back. When she pulled back he was grinning from ear to ear. "So I'll take that as a yes, shall I?" Now back to his cocky self James was grinning. Lily rolled her eyes, but couldn't manage to keep the smile off her face either._

_"Yes."_

* * *

><p>"Oh?" James grinned wrapping his arms around her, and placing a kiss on the top of her head.<p>

"Yep." She grins at him. "The annoying, charming prat is now my boyfriend. He's actually a great boyfriend it's no wonder I fell in love with him." She turns to face him, arms wrapping around his neck.

"This boy is very lucky." James grins. "I love you too Lils."

"I know." Lily smirks going on tip toes to kiss him. She feels him smile against her lips; she can't help thinking of all of the memories that rush back to her. The time James tried to cook for her over Easter break. The morning after she agreed to be his girlfriend when he stood up on top of the table during breakfast and shouted to the whole great hall that he, James Potter, had finally got her, Lily Evans, to say yes. When she went home to meet his parents during Christmas. And when they kissed under the mistletoe.

Lily Evans will never forget her life with James Potter. And James will never forget his life with her. That's why there love is eternal. That's why it's like a never-ending maze or a fire that burns forever because memories and love always win, they always perspire. Love beats evil in every way and Lily and James' love would show that to many people in the future. Their love would save their son and would prove that all you need is love.

* * *

><p><strong>Constructive criticism welcome. If you see mistakes I'd love to fix them, so tell me about them. Please review!<strong>

**Thank you for reading.**

**The review button is really lonely...**

**PeaceLoveBrownies**

**Jenn**


End file.
